


Дживс и никуда не годный камердинер, или Томас и добрейший человек в Англии

by Salome



Category: Downton Abbey, Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, valets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Берти Вустер посещает Аббатство Даунтон без Дживса и попадает в передрягу. Или, Томаса застают в компрометирующих обстоятельствах с гостем-мужчиной, и немедленно выставляют на улицу. К счастью, этот гость оказывается слишком галантным рыцарем, чтобы бросить его в беде…





	Дживс и никуда не годный камердинер, или Томас и добрейший человек в Англии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Inferior Valet, or, Thomas and the Kindest Man in England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509440) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



Провалиться мне, если я знаю, как ему это удается, но едва молодой господин вступил в пределы своих владений, как Дживс был тут как тут, принял пальто и трость и протянул мне на подносе тонизирующее средство. Чего же еще ожидать, скажете вы, от такого образцового камердинера? Но учтите вот что: я должен был вернуться только через два дня, а время было три часа пополуночи. Но после того, что мне довелось пережить накануне вечером, восстановление сил мне было необходимо, так что я не задавал лишних вопросов, а выпил залпом. 

Едва я вернул бокал на поднос, Дживс сказал: 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, сэр, кто эта... личность? 

Я надеялся, что он не спросит, но надо полагать, твой камердинер имеет право на вопрос-другой, когда ты появляешься дома ни свет ни заря в сопровождении ранее незнакомого представителя сословия слуг, а? 

— Дживс, это Барроу. Барроу, это Дживс. 

Барроу, уже изрядно поникший под стеклянным взглядом Дживса, который уставился на него во всю мощь, пробормотал приветствие. 

— Барроу поживет у нас, пока мы не подыщем ему новую работу. 

— В качестве кого, сэр? 

Я оглянулся через плечо на Барроу. 

— Камердинера, — ответил тот. Кое-кто из моих крутых нью-йоркских знакомых добавил бы к этому: «А тебе какое дело?» 

Стеклянный взгляд стал еще стекляннее. 

— Не может быть, сэр. 

Однако же я забегаю вперед, как обычно в таких случаях. Все дело — как и многие другие дела — началось с мобилизации тети Далии. Как могут помнить мои постоянные читатели, тетя Далия — это моя добрая тетка, или, по крайней мере, более добрая из двух. Я хочу сказать, ну, она ведь не тетя Агата, которая грызет битые бутылки и в полнолуние устраивает кровавые жертвоприношения. Нет, она та самая охотница, гроза лис Питчли и Куорна, которая заставляет племянников красть сливочники в форме коров, угрожая отлучением от виртуозных творений своего повара. 

— Дживс, — заявил я в утро мобилизации, — тетя Далия мобилизовала меня. 

— В самом деле, сэр? 

— В самом деле. Она вызывает меня в Йоркшир. 

— В Йоркшир, сэр? 

— В Йоркшир, — подтвердил я. — Далековато от ее обычных пастбищ, это правда. Как я понял, ее саму мобилизовала устрашающая особа по имени Вайолет Кроули, вдовствующая графиня Грэнтам. Эта самая у.о. в особенности желает, чтобы тетя привезла с собой молодых холостых джентльменов… — тут я перевернул страницу, — а все остальные либо уже помолвлены, либо сидят в каталажке в ожидании суда, либо слегли со свинкой, так что на худой конец сгожусь и я. Ну знаете! 

— Сэр? 

— Возможно, ты не заметил, — пояснил я, — но в ее словах содержится некая инсинуация. Намек, что я бы не подошел на роль компаньона для увеселительной прогулки в Йоркшир, если бы нашелся кто-то другой. Что меня избрали в качестве последнего прибежища. 

— Я обратил внимание на эту нотку, сэр. 

— Я могу вообще отказаться ехать, — добавил я. — Мы, Вустеры, славимся племянничьей почтительностью, но всему есть предел, Дживс. Чертов предел. — Я пробежал глазами остаток страницы. — Открытие охотничьего сезона, превосходный ландшафт, выдающиеся лошади… что ж, я вполне понимаю, что в этом нашла тетя Далия, но ума не приложу, с чего она взяла, будто я стану украшением собрания. 

— Там есть второй лист, сэр, — заметил Дживс. 

— И правда. — На следующей странице объяснялась причина моего призыва. Оказалось, что у устрашающей особы есть уродливая внучка, которую та отчаялась выдать замуж. Именно этой у.в. Бертрам и предназначался в жертву — или, по крайней мере, в качестве приманки, как тушка кролика перед гончими — как входной билет на охоту для тети Далии. Сообщив эти обст. Дживсу, я добавил: 

— Этой вдовствующей графине палец в рот не клади. 

— Действительно, сэр. 

— Тете Далии не видать ни одной лисы, если она не раскошелится. 

— Да, сэр. 

— А оплатой будет Бертрам. 

— Да, сэр. 

— В заключение она выражает уверенность, что у меня не хватит жестокости лишить возлюбленную тетушку такого шанса, но если паче чаяния мне требуется дополнительный стимул, она пересказывает несколько последних меню от Анатоля и указывает, что если ей не доведется побывать на этой охоте, она будет слишком подавлена, чтобы в обозримом будущем приглашать на обед племянников. — Я уронил письмо на колени и заметил: — Тетя Далия тоже в смысле откусывания пальцев не промах. 

— Действительно, сэр. 

Мне уже начало надоедать это поддакивание: 

— Ну? Так что ты предлагаешь? 

— Я предлагаю вам поехать, сэр. В случае, если вы удержитесь от таких действий, как прогулки под луной и разговоры по душам с юной леди, опасность будет минимальна. 

— Минимальна, говоришь? — Я задумался. Минимальна — это не то же самое, что не будет вовсе. — Ну, если что, ты ведь вовремя выдернешь меня из кипящего котла? 

Дживс еле слышно кашлянул — не громче, чем овца на дальнем склоне. 

— Дживс? 

— Хочу привлечь ваше внимание к дате приглашения сэр. Это шестнадцатое число. 

— Да, и что из этого? 

— К моему сожалению, сэр, это дата ежегодного обеда в клубе «Юный Ганимед». Как вы помните, я согласился принять пост церемониймейстера после того, как вы заверили меня, что я смогу на нем присутствовать. Насколько я помню, вы сказали: «Неважно, насколько круто заварится варево, Дживс». 

Слова звучали знакомо, и я начал припоминать. 

— Обед состоится тогда же? 

— Да, сэр. 

— В тот же самый день? 

— Да, сэр. 

Я взвесил свои возможности: 

— У меня есть такие варианты. Поехать на эту треклятую охоту без камердинера и надеяться на лучшее. Или отказаться и испытать на себе гнев тети Далии. — Я даже не подумал предложить Дживсу не ходить на обед. Вустеры держат свое слово. 

— В случае экстренной ситуации, сэр, я приеду в Йоркшир поездом на следующее утро. 

Я был впечатлен феодальной верностью Дживса. Лично я бы не хотел садиться на поезд, чтобы поехать в сельскую местность, на следующее утро после ежегодного клубного обеда. В такое время человек находится не в лучшем состоянии. Один только паровозный гудок может оказаться настоящей пыткой, не говорю уж про качку в вагоне. 

— Что ж, хорошо. Отошли телеграмму о моем согласии и достань из нафталина вустеровский костюм для верховой езды. — В глубине души я решил, что буду всеми силами избегать любого варева, — кроме, разумеется, супа в буквальном смысле, — лишь бы только мне не пришлось вызывать Дживса наутро после его большой пирушки. 

*** 

Что, теперь моя очередь? Ну ладно, примерно в то же время, когда мистер Вустер получил свою телеграмму, я собирал вещи его светлости в поездку в Нью-Йорк с ее светлостью. С тех самых пор, как о ней объявили, я как-то был уверен, что меня тоже берут с собой — камердинеров обычно берут. Могу даже сказать, что я ее предвкушал — я никогда не был в Америке и вряд ли когда побываю, разве что кто-то возьмет меня с собой камердинером. 

Но потом вдовствующая графиня затеяла этот свой прием по случаю открытия охотничьего сезона. Типа, чтобы доставить удовольствие леди Эдит. Мне-то что, лишь бы только меня не трогали. Надо думать, если у тебя нет никаких настоящих проблем, то, когда обе твои сестры выходят замуж, а родители отправляются в увлекательную поездку, сидеть одной в огромном доме и скучать может оказаться грустновато, и большой прием и вправду тебя подбодрит. 

Так мне, по крайней мере, казалось, пока Карсон не сумел убедить его светлость, что нельзя устраивать прием с таким количеством гостей-джентльменов без меня. В те времена, если бы его кто-то поджег, то он скорей согласился бы сгореть дотла, чем признал бы, что моей квалификации хватит на то, чтобы плеснуть ведро воды. Поэтому мне остается только думать, что он каким-то образом прознал про то, что мне хочется в Нью-Йорк — хоть я из предосторожности и жаловался, что придется ехать, раза по три-четыре в день — и подставил меня просто назло. 

Так что к тому времени мне уже было плевать, грустно леди Эдит или весело, я ненавидел весь этот прием скопом. 

О’Брайен все-таки взяли — горничных-то у нас хватает, да не так уж много дам и было приглашено. Она обещала прислать мне открытку. Я сказал, что она может взять ее, сложить так, чтобы кругом углы торчали, и засунуть в то место, за упоминание которого в смешанном обществе она дала мне пощечину. (Но открытку от нее я все-таки получил.) 

Вот так обстояли мои дела перед приемом. Мне было худо. Карсон был доволен собой. Его светлость отсутствовал. 

Кое-какие джентльмены приехали со своими камердинерами и одного Карсон взял на себя, но мне все равно досталось одевать троих гостей, а еще прислуживать за обедом и подносить рюмку на посошок перед утренним выездом. Перед обедом я переодел их строго по старшинству, так что мистер Вустер оказался последним, после лорда Хэвишема и сэра Сирила Ворсигтона. Лорд Хэвишем оказался поперек себя шире, а сэр Сирил выглядел неплохо, но помыкал мной, как полоумным рабом, так что, хоть настроение у меня к тому моменту было хуже некуда, по сравнению с ними мистер Вустер был ничего, даже после того, как весело обратился ко мне: 

— Приветик! Это ведь ты должен облачить меня в рыбно-суповой наряд? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Тогда за работу, — заявил он. — Стартовый пистолет выстрелил уже с четверть часа назад. 

Я решил, что он полный псих. К сожалению, он все равно оставался лучше двоих остальных гостей. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр? 

— Я имею в виду гонг к переодеванию. 

— Да, сэр. Мне пришлось одевать других джентльменов, — ответил я натянуто и просунул запонки в рукава его рубашки. 

— А, да я вовсе тебя не ругаю. Так, сказал для поддержания разговора. Обычно меня сопровождает мой собственный камердинер, но Вустеры держат свое слово. 

Он еще несколько минут трещал о том, как у его камердинера нашлись дела поважнее, чем одевать хозяина к большому приему. Я не особенно вслушивался, но в какой-то момент тяжело вздохнул, подумав, что у меня тоже были дела поинтереснее, а именно поездка в Нью-Йорк. Мистер Вустер заткнулся и взглянул на меня: 

— Что-то тебя заботит, старина? 

— Прошу вас, не беспокойтесь, сэр. 

Когда я одел его в рубашку и брюки, настала очередь галстука. Я завязывал его три раза подряд, потому что в первые два мне не удалось достичь «идеального эффекта бабочки». Мне тогда было невдомек, что он имеет в виду, и мне это показалось до жути подозрительным. Но я усвоил урок в деле с Памуком и держал руки и подозрения при себе. 

— Ну как теперь, сэр? — спросил я после третьей попытки. Как по мне, ничем не отличалось от первых двух, но время подходило к концу. 

— Прекрасно, благодарю, э-э? 

— Барроу. 

— Благодарю, Барроу. 

После того, как я надел на него фрак, он распрощался со мной улыбкой идиота и словами «Скоро свидимся!» 

После этого мне пришлось бежать на чердак и переодеваться в ливрею, а потом вниз, чтобы мистеру Карсону хватило времени испепелить меня взглядом, прежде чем мы начнем подавать обед. Часа через два после его начала мне до смерти захотелось курить, и я разбудил Изиду, подразнил ее обрезком мяса, который потом выбросил наружу через заднюю дверь, и громко заметил, что ей явно не терпится на вечернюю прогулку. 

Вообще-то выгуливать собаку — лакейская работа, но его светлость решил, что раз я так люблю Изиду, то могу продолжать гулять с ней и после того, как меня повысили до камердинера. Возражать мне было не с руки, потому что, изображая, что души в ней не чаю, я и добился повышения. Но вообще-то для собаки она была не так плоха, тем более что временами она давала отличный предлог выйти, когда мне самому нужно было отлучиться из дома. 

Я мог гулять практически где хотел, притворяясь, что туда захотела собака, поэтому в тот вечер я выбрал регулярный парк — уж там-то выкурить вечернюю сигарету приятнее, чем стоя в дверях кухни. Я подобрал палку и зашвырнул ее подальше, а потом уселся на скамейку, дожидаясь, пока Изида ее принесет. 

К тому времени, как я докурил, она все еще не вернулась. Я несколько раз позвал ее, но она не примчалась на зов, так что в конце концов я решил пойти ее поискать. Я обошел весь чертов парк, но не увидел ни малейших признаков собаки, пока не решил наконец проверить садовый лабиринт. 

— …что, знаешь, как отсюда выйти, старина? — узнал я голос тронутого гостя. — Или старушка? Да, старушка. Дживс рекомендовал мне избегать прогулок под луной с девицами, но с тобой, полагаю, можно. Я сам предпочитаю кошек, но на безрыбье… 

Я пошел на голос и внутри обнаружил, что мистер Вустер следует за Изидой, очевидно, веря, что она приведет его к выходу, а не к той части лабиринта, где когда-то лежала полупротухшая тушка кролика. 

— Надеюсь, собака его светлости вам не помешала, сэр, — сказал я. 

— Напротив, очень помогла. Вы не думали о том, чтобы привязывать на ее шею бочонок с бренди для заплутавшего путника? 

— Бренди мы обычно держим в гостиной, сэр. 

— Что ж, тоже вариант, — вздохнул мистер Вустер. — Но сейчас в гостиной кишат дамы. Кроме того, я, кажется, заблудился в этом лабиринте. — Он взглянул на меня и его озарило: — Позволь-ка, а ты не знаешь, где выход? 

— Знаю, сэр. Желаете, чтобы я вас проводил? 

— Если можно. 

— Вот только поймаю собаку, сэр. 

— Я знаю способ ловить собак, — заметил мистер Вустер, идя рядом со мной в сторону Изиды. 

— Вот как, сэр? 

— Анисовое масло. Надо нанести его на брюки, — объяснил он доверительно. — Мой камердинер Дживс научил меня этому трюку, когда нам пришлось выкрасть собаку моей тети у американского театрального продюсера. 

Как я уже сказал, я решил, что он полный ку-ку. 

*** 

Я уже довольно долго бродил по лабиринту как евреи по пустыне, когда меня нашла собака, а следом за ней — Барроу. Не знаю, как камердинеры это делают, но они всегда оказываются в нужном месте в нужный момент, а? 

Дживс, пожалуй, захватил бы с собой на спасение бр. с с., но не все камердинеры так совершенны, как Дживс. И у Барроу были с собой сигареты, а это уже что-то. Свои я оставил в комнате, потому что Дживс не любит, чтобы я клал что-нибудь в карманы вечернего костюма. Что-то там про «нарушение четкого силуэта». 

Я как-то так и объяснил, когда Барроу протягивал мне портсигар, и он выразил удивление, что я позволяю Дживсу таким образом помыкать мной. 

— И не только портсигары, — ответил я. — Он также испытывает сильные чувства по поводу кушаков, тужурок с золотыми пуговицами, тирольских шляп, гамаш с символикой Итона и кучи других вещей. Мы, Вустеры, славимся железной волей, но жизнь доказала принцип «Дживсу Лучше Знать». Сколько раз он спасал меня на волосок от женитьбы — что такое тужурка по сравнению с этим? 

— Вы не питаете интереса к женитьбе, сэр? 

Мою стройную фигуру сотрясла дрожь: 

— Не просто не питаю интереса — питаю отвращение. Если бы я описал некоторых из ужасных созданий, из чьих когтей спас меня Дживс — я, конечно, не стану, это было бы не по-рыцарски — но если бы описал, ты бы несколько суток не сомкнул глаз от ужаса. 

— Понимаю, сэр, — сказал Барроу со значением, и в этот момент я подумал, что, возможно, этот уик-энд окажется не окончательно потерянным для Бертрама. Дживс, конечно, совершенство среди слуг, но есть вещи, о которых человек не может его попросить. Например, поцеловать молодого господина посреди садового лабиринта, и само собой разумеется, что о чем-нибудь покрепче не может быть и речи. 

Барроу не был Дживсом, но он был камердинером с черными, уложенными бриллиантином волосами, который только что вывел меня из небольшой лужи варева. 

И я был заинтересован, если понимаете, о чем я. 

Но он не подал мне достаточно определенного знака, позволяющего перейти к решительным действиям, так что я решил пересказать одно из своих Нью-Йоркских приключений и вскользь упомянуть, что я посетил один из тамошних клубов определенного сорта. Многие ходили туда просто из любопытства; если Барроу не примет подачу, я просто не стану упоминать, что посещал такие места чаще, чем обычный турист. 

Но мой план пошел насмарку, когда Барроу отреагировал на упоминание Нью-Йорка взглядом, полным глубокой тоски. Нет, большинство людей и не заметили бы ничего под профессиональной маской, но вспомните, что я научился угадывать настроение самого Дживса — какой-то Барроу и мечтать не мог скрыть от меня свои чувства. 

— Что случилось? — спросил я. 

— Ничего, сэр. Так что там было дальше? 

— Ну нет, тебя точно какая-то муха укусила, и я хочу знать, в чем дело. Облегчи душу. 

— Нью-Йорк — больная тема для меня в настоящий момент, сэр. 

— Вот как. — Вустеры, как правило, не суют нос в чужие дела, но молодому Барроу явно не терпелось выговориться. — И отчего же? 

Барроу поведал мне свою горестную повесть. Как оказалось, лорд Грэнтам как раз отправился в двухмесячный вояж именно в направлении Нью-Йорка. Барроу, насколько я понял, уже успел упаковать в свой чемодан запасную пару брюк в полоску и несколько банок рыбных консервов, или что там камердинеры возят с собой в чемодане, когда его надежды были разбиты известием, что его услуги понадобятся на большом приеме. Его страдания тронули сердце Вустера. Он, должно быть, получил болезненный удар. 

— Болезненный удар, — заметил я. — Дживс бы такого не потерпел. 

— Он бы уволился, сэр? — переспросил Барроу. 

— О нет. Он бы обставил все так, чтобы я осознал свою ошибку до даты отъезда. 

— Но как бы он это проделал? 

— Невозможно предугадать, — ответил я. — Меня он всегда застает врасплох. Но в любом случае, я бы ни за что не поехал в Нью-Йорк — да вообще никуда — без Дживса. 

— Но сюда-то вы приехали без него, — заметил Барроу. — Сэр. 

— Только из-за ежегодного обеда в клубе «Юный Ганимед». И шантажа со стороны моей тети Далии. 

*** 

К тому времени я уже думал, что догадался, чем шантажируют мистера Вустера. Тогда я еще ничего не знал про Анатоля или сливочники в форме коровы, так что решил, что эта самая тетя Далия — для слуг миссис Трэверс — застала мистера Вустера в каком-нибудь непристойном положении и теперь дергает его за ниточки. Сейчас-то я, конечно, знаю, что, случись что-нибудь подобное, Дживс сумел бы внушить миссис Трэверс, что мистер Вустер репетировал сценку для театральной постановки, а второй мужчина играл женскую роль, или что он копировал позу классической скульптуры для выставки живых картин, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Но в тех обстоятельствах его слова показались мне подтверждением того, что я и так подозревал. 

— Мне пора возвращаться в дом, сэр, — сказал я. Изида гуляла уже гораздо дольше обычного, и мне надо было заготовить какое-нибудь объяснение на случай, если у Карсона будут вопросы. — Но, возможно, вы захотите продолжить разговор позже? 

— Само собой, старина, — ответил мистер Вустер. — Ты наверняка ужасно занятой человек. 

— Да, сэр. Вряд ли мне выдастся еще хоть минутка свободная до того, как все гости улягутся.

— Само собой, — сказал мистер Вустер. — Держу пари, большинство разойдется спать пораньше, завтра ведь охота. 

— Надо полагать, сэр. Если вас замучит бессонница, то бильярдная почти наверняка будет пустовать, скажем, в полночь. — Я решил обставить дело именно так, потому что заявиться в комнату мистера Вустера без серьезного повода значило самому дать возможность меня шантажировать, если мистер Вустер вдруг передумает. 

— В бильярдной, в полночь. Полагаю, я могу скоротать там ночную вахту, а? 

— А я, например, загляну, чтобы проверить, что там все готово для завтрашнего дня. — В бильярдной не было абсолютно ничего требующего подготовки назавтра, а даже если бы и было, готовиться имело бы смысл, когда гости выедут на охоту, а не посреди глухой ночи, но я подумал, что такому тронутому, как мистер Вустер, пожалуй, надо все растолковать практически прямым текстом. 

— А! Само собой. Ну что ж, если я случайно столкнусь там с тобой, мы могли бы… побеседовать. 

— Да, сэр. 

*** 

Как и предсказал Барроу, гости начали расходиться по комнатам довольно рано: час охоты должен был пробить в шесть утра или еще какое-то подобное время, с которым если уж приходится сталкиваться вообще, то гораздо приятнее столкнуться с другого конца. Я удалился к себе одновременно со всеми, устроился в кресле с душеполезной книгой и стал ждать назначенного часа. 

Тут я должен заметить, что, в противовес мнению теток, Бертрам не болван. Я обычно предпочитаю прямой подход к общению, когда человек говорит, что делает, и делает то, что обещает. Но когда за то, что человек делает, он может загреметь в тюрьму на два года без права досрочного освобождения, человек привыкает говорить обиняками. Короче говоря, я вполне понял, что Барроу назначает мне встречу в бильярдной вовсе не для того, чтобы поболтать — или, например, сыграть в бильярд. 

С двенадцатым ударом часов или около того я отложил «Смерть и герцогиню» и проскользнул в бильярдную, чье местоположение разведал ранее вечером. Не годилось заблудиться во время подобного предприятия. 

Прибыв, я обнаружил, что комнату тускло освещает лампа над бильярдным столом. Барроу, избавившийся от ливреи, сидел на краю стола. Он мудро захватил с собой графин с бренди и два бокала: похвальная предусмотрительность. 

Усевшись рядом с ним, я принял протянутый мне бокал упомянутого бренди. Меня было смутил выбор бильярдной для наших целей, но постепенно я оценил ее достоинства. Она придавала происходящему некий товарищеский флер, как будто сидишь с приятелем в игровой комнате своего клуба. А товарищество, как я выяснил, это именно та нота, которая особенно хорошо звучит в подобных обст. Романтика здесь не годится — это не по-рыцарски, да и у второй стороны может сложиться неправильное впечатление — но и от делового подхода, нацеленного на эффективность, вустеровская кровь малость стынет. Вот двое приятелей, приятно проводящих время вместе — это то что надо. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал я. — Этот уик-энд, пожалуй, оказался не так безнадежен, как я опасался, а? 

— Ага, ничего так, — согласился Барроу. Он не добавил «сэр» — еще одна подробность, демонстрирующая его искусство в создании подходящего настроения. Не очень приятно слышать «сэр» от того, кто собирается в скором времени засунуть язык тебе в рот. Это придает всему какую-то пошлость. 

— Это, конечно, не Нью-Йорк, — добавил я, вспомнив об обиде, нанесенной Барроу. — Но, возможно, я смогу помочь тебе ненадолго развеяться. 

Здесь Вустер должен опустить завесу стыдливости. Я, может быть, склонен к противоестественной страсти, но не к порнографии. Пусть этот рассказ не увидит света, пока кто-либо из участников остается в пределах досягаемости правосудия; рассказывать подробности — это просто не по-рыцарски. Довольно будет сказать, что дело шло так, как обычно идет. Люди сведущие поймут, о чем речь, а несведущие так и останутся без сведений. 

Могу только сказать, что дела зашли достаточно далеко, и мы были в чертовски компрометирующем положении, когда в бильярдную ворвались дворецкие. 

Точнее, всего один дворецкий, но его ярости хватило бы на целую стаю, свору или ватагу дворецких. 

— Что здесь происходит? — взревел он. Собственно говоря, он взревел еще многое, но суть его слов заключалась примерно в вышесказанном. 

Я не снизошел до ответа, так как был весьма занят натягиванием брюк. Барроу, кажется, занимался тем же самым. 

— Мистер Вустер, — заявил дворецкий. — Полагаю, вам лучше уехать. 

— Э-э, — ответил я. — Само собой. Надеюсь, моей тете Далии нет необходимости знать о происходящем, а? 

Карсон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, в манере, напоминающей быка, который готовится к атаке. 

— Никакой леди не следует знать о поведении таком низком и омерзительном, как ваше. 

Я вполне мог обойтись и без фразы про «низкое и омерзительное», но не находил в себе готовности вступать в споры. 

Когда Карсон обратил свой гнев на соучастника моего преступления, стало ясно, что он существенно смягчил свои выражения, обращаясь к гостю. «Низкое и омерзительное» были семечками по сравнению с теми выражениями, которыми он осыпал беднягу Барроу. Он закончил словами: 

— Собирай вещи и убирайся из этого дома немедленно. Надеюсь, не надо объяснять, что рекомендаций ты не получишь. На твоем месте я вообще не упоминал бы, что ты когда-либо работал у нас, потому что, если о тебе справятся, я расскажу всю правду. 

— Вы меня выгоняете? — Барроу был возмущен. 

— И скажи спасибо, что не вызываю полицию! 

Я склонен был согласиться с Карсоном — Барроу попал в передрягу, но в таких обст. разумнее бежать, поджав хвост, и радоваться, что требования приличия не позволят слуху разнестись слишком широко. Однако Барроу не был намерен мириться с таким обращением. 

— Полицию, как же, — процедил он. — Конечно, камердинеру, который убил жену, вы дадите работу в любой момент. Но немного безобидной… это куда хуже, да? 

— Мистер Барроу, вы полагаете, что, обвиняя меня в лицемерии, улучшаете свое положение? — сказал Карсон. 

— Да уж не ухудшаю: куда хуже-то? Вышвырнут пинком под зад, без рекомендаций, из места, где я работал всю жизнь? Могли бы уж сразу пристрелить меня — так и так мне конец.

— Истерика вашего положения тоже не улучшит. Мне что, придется вызвать других слуг, чтобы выставить вас из поместья силой? 

— Барроу, — вмешался я. — Давай не устраивать сцен, а? 

— Это еще почему? 

— Потому что — я прошу, не надо. — Аргумент был так себе, но Барроу и в самом деле немного успокоился. — Я помогу тебе найти другую работу, — добавил я. — Только, пожалуйста, давай спокойно соберем вещи и уедем. 

— Куда? — огрызнулся он, как огрызается котенок, на которого наступили — яростно, но беспомощно и немного жалко. 

Карсон предложил нам в качестве пункта назначения преисподнюю, я его проигнорировал. 

— Для начала можешь поехать со мной в Лондон и остановиться на несколько дней в моей квартире, пока мы не решим, что делать дальше. — То есть пока Дживс не решит, что делать дальше, но было неправильно сейчас упоминать его имя. — И я, э-э, компенсирую тебе недополученное жалованье, — добавил я. Было у меня такое чувство, что Карсон не станет раскошеливаться, и это было самое малое, что я мог предложить. 

*** 

Карсон пыхал огнем, а мистер Вустер предлагал вполне приемлемые условия, если я только заткнусь, так что я решил на этот раз организованно отступить. Затолкав свои пожитки в армейский вещмешок, я встретился с мистером Вустером в гараже, и мы тронулись в Лондон. 

Первое, что он сказал мне после того, как вырулил на шоссе, это что я ни в коем случае не должен сознаваться Дживсу в том, что произошло: 

— Видишь ли, он не знает, ну, про меня. Он может уволиться, а я этого не перенесу. Мы скажем ему… скажем, что что-то произошло, и ты потерял место не по своей вине. Он придумает, как найти тебе новую работу. 

Я сразу подумал, что проще всего как раз сделать так, чтобы Дживс в гневе удалился, а я занял его место, да еще с добавочными преимуществами. Но в последнее время все мои хитрые планы имели свойство оборачиваться против меня, так что я решил для начала посмотреть на этого Дживса в деле, прежде чем вступать с ним в единоборство. 

— Да как можно найти мне работу, если у меня нет ни опыта, ни рекомендаций, на которые я могу сослаться? — возразил я. 

— Если на то пошло, я тоже не знаю как, — сказал мистер Вустер. — Но Дживс сможет. Дживс может всё. 

Он рассказал несколько историй о гении Дживса. Если они были хотя бы наполовину правдой, это был великий манипулятор, который легко затмил бы О’Брайен. Может быть, положиться на него — не такая уж плохая мысль. Возможно, именно тогда я и осознал, что мне есть чему поучиться у Дживса. 

*** 

Это возвращает нас более или менее к тому моменту, с которого мы начали. Барроу только что обозначил, что задача Дживса — найти ему работу камердинера, а Дживс обозначил свои сомнения в возможности этого. 

— Почему это не может быть? — сказал Барроу. 

— Да, — поддержал я, — почему это не может быть? 

— Человек, который показывается на публике в таком костюме, не может всерьез претендовать на подобное место, сэр, — сказал Дживс. 

Я оглядел костюм Барроу. Это был довольно шикарный образчик из ткани в тонкую полоску, придававшей ему налет американского гангстера. Я мог понять, почему Дживс против; мне бы он никогда не позволил показаться в таком. 

— Тем не менее, — возразил я. — Он ранее занимал пост камердинера лорда Грэнтама и потерял эту должность при обстоятельствах, в которых виноват исключительно я. Нужно найти ему аналогичную должность: этого требует честь. 

— Могу я осведомиться об этих обстоятельствах, сэр? — спросил Дживс. 

— Не можешь, — ответил я. Мы с Барроу так и не придумали правдоподобной истории, а поскольку эту тайну нельзя было доверить Дживсу, я решил, что единственным возможным выходом будет стоическое молчание. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Я просто подумал, что если лорд Грэнтам ранее находил качество услуг этого… человека приемлемым, то убедить его взять его обратно будет наиболее целесообразно. 

— Ну нет, — сказал я. — Раскол окончателен. Приложи свои мозги к проблеме прямо — э, прямо с утра. Например, после того как плотно позавтракаешь рыбой. Тем временем устрой его в гостевой спальне, а я лягу сам. 

— В гостевой спальне, сэр? 

— В ней самой. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь разделить с ним свое логово. Решение, разумеется, остается за тобой. 

После довольно долгой паузы Дживс сказал: 

— В гостевой спальне, сэр. 

*** 

После той ночки, которая мне выдалась, с потерей работы и всеми делами, я надеялся, что мне дадут выспаться, но слуга мистера Вустера поднял меня ни свет ни заря и заставил делать свою работу, а сам смотрел и отпускал едкие замечания о моей манере ставить чайник и гладить газеты утюгом. Ставить чайник мне пришлось более или менее непрерывно, потому что, как я понял, утренний чай мистера Вустера следует подавать ровно через три минуты после того, как он откроет глаза, когда бы это ни произошло. Вообще-то, по-моему, мистер Вустер не из тех, кто впадает в гнев, если ему приходится на пару минут дольше ждать своего чая, но когда я сказал об этом Дживсу, тот заявил, что не в этом суть. 

Мистеру Вустеру, в отличие от меня, выспаться дали, так что заварили чай и принесли его мы только к полудню. Точнее, Дживс заварил чай, поскольку считал, что мне нельзя доверять такое ответственное дело, а я принес, пока Дживс нависал над моим плечом. 

Мистер Вустер принял чай и отхлебнул его. 

— Напиток богов. Какая сегодня погода, Дживс? 

— Чрезвычайно приятная, сэр, поскольку утренний иней уже растаял. 

— А, превосходно. — Он отхлебнул еще. — Позволь, Дживс, а что Барроу делает в моей спальне? Я сказал, что найду ему место, но я не имел в виду твое. 

— Я пытаюсь разведать, сэр, обладает ли он хоть какой-то квалификацией, которая позволит мне с чистой совестью рекомендовать его на должность. 

Я бы обиделся, если бы Дживс не осыпал меня такими гадостями все утро. 

Еще через несколько глотков мистер Вустер спросил: 

— А он обладает? 

— У него отличная выправка, сэр. Это уже что-то. 

Дживс впервые признал, что в его глазах у меня есть хоть какие-то достоинства. 

— Мне пришло в голову, сэр, — продолжал Дживс, — что после небольшой тренировки из него можно сделать достаточно компетентного лакея. 

Я все утро глотал его оскорбления, но это было уже чересчур. 

— Я уже был лакеем, — заявил я. — До того, как стал камердинером. 

— Эм-м, — сказал мистер Вустер. — А ты не хочешь вернуться к этой профессии? 

— Нет, — ответил я. — После всего, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы получить место камердинера, я не собирался отступать назад. — Я камердинер, сэр. 

— Камердинер или ничто, Дживс, — заключил мистер Вустер. — Но честь молодого господина говорит, что «ничто» не рассматривается. 

— С сожалением должен заявить, сэр, что моя честь не позволяет мне рекомендовать мистера Барроу на должность камердинера. 

— Желание Вустера по этому вопросу непререкаемо как сталь, Дживс, — сказал мистер Вустер. 

— Я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы достичь удовлетворительного решения, сэр. 

— Совсем другое дело, Дживс. Кстати, как насчет завтрака? 

Именно в этом момент я вспомнил о беконе, который Дживс приказал мне поставить на плиту, прежде чем нести чай. 

*** 

Позавтракав слегка подгорелым беконом со слегка недожаренной яичницей и поплескавшись в чуть теплой ванне, я выскользнул из квартиры в сторону клуба «Трутни». Поскольку моего возвращения ждали не раньше вторника, меня приветствовали радостными криками и многочисленными заверениями в дружбе. Мое удовольствие подпортил только вопрос одного из близких друзей: 

— Послушай, старикан, а Дживс что, болен? 

— Нет, — ответил я. 

— В отпуске? 

— Нет. 

— Обижен на тебя? 

Скорее всего да, но признаваться я не собирался: 

— Нет, а что? 

— У тебя носки не сочетаются с галстуком. Ты уверен, что он не заболел? Иначе как бы он выпустил тебя из дома в таком виде? 

Я пробормотал что-то о том, что перегорела лампочка над столом, и сменил тему. 

Короче говоря, я начал понимать точку зрения Дживса на некомпетентность Барроу в качестве камердинера. У него, конечно, были и достоинства. Например те, что он продемонстрировал вчера в бильярдной, прежде чем нас так грубо прервали. Но в других сферах он явно недотягивал до того уровня, к которому я привык. В целом, решил я, он был ненамного хуже среднего — и уж точно лучше носочного вора или поджигателя домов, с которыми я был вынужден мириться в отсутствие Дживса. Но Дживс на голову превосходил всех, и любой камердинер, которого он готов был рекомендовать, должен был соответствовать более высоким стандартам. 

Я решил сам найти работу для Барроу и начал спрашивать в «Трутнях», не нужен ли кому-нибудь камердинер. К сожалению, каждый член клуба задавал один и тот же вопрос: «А Дживс одобрил его кандидатуру?» Мне пришлось сознаться, что у него есть оговорки. 

— В таком случае, старина, я лучше попытаю счастья в агентстве, — ответили они все до единого. Разумеется, не дословно, но смысл был один. Таким образом решить проблему не выходило. Все мои знакомые знали о том, что у меня превосходный камердинер. Они не были согласны на жалкую подделку. 

Только одна альтернатива пришла в вустеровскую черепушку, и она была немыслима. Если Дживс продолжит артачиться, то мне придется нанять Барроу самому. От этой мысли кровь стыла в жилах. У меня не было работы для двух камердинеров, да Дживс и не согласился бы ни с кем делить свои обязанности. Я буду приговорен к подгорелому бекону и плохо подобранным носкам до скончания века — ужасная расплата за миг удовольствия. 

Хуже того, я буду приговорен к жизни без Дживса. Хотя он ни разу не подал ни малейшего признака интереса к, скажем так, забавам в бильярдной, он более чем компенсировал это своей надежностью, мудрыми советами и общим великолепием. Я удержался от того, чтобы втрескаться в него по уши только путем полного отказа даже обдумывать эту возможность. А у Вустеров глубоко внутри таится романтичное сердце. Выбор между похотью и любовью был предрешен заранее. 

Возвращался домой я в подавленном настроении. Барроу принял у меня пальто и трость, затем поднес бренди с содовой, с упором на содовую — словно мрачное знамение унылого будущего. 

Я присел к фортепиано и печально положил руки на клавиши. Тем временем Барроу слился с фоном, а на его месте проявился Дживс. 

— Приветик, Дживс, — сказал я подавленно. 

— Сэр, я, кажется, нашел решение проблемы — возможно, не идеальное, но такое, которое не уронит честь ни одной из сторон. 

Я навострил уши: 

— Правда? 

— Но вам потребуется терпеть некоторые неудобства, сэр, — предупредил он. 

Мои навостренные уши поникли: 

— Если ты о том, чтобы уступить ему свое место, этот план я рассмотрел и отверг. 

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Дживс с оттенком паники в голосе. — Ни в коем случае. О таком исходе невозможно и помыслить. 

Я снова приободрился: 

— Тогда ладно. Каков наш план? 

— Я приложу усилия, сэр, к тому, чтобы сформировать из Барроу приемлемо квалифицированного камердинера. 

— Объяснишь ему, что и как? 

— Да, сэр. В заключение курса занятий — на которые может уйти несколько месяцев — как я надеюсь, я смогу рекомендовать его в услужение не слишком разборчивому джентльмену. 

— Да это же чертовски здорово, Дживс! — Сколько раз друзья говорили мне, что хотели бы заполучить такого камердинера, как Дживс? Конечно же, найти работу ученику самого Дживса будет проще простого. — А что ты говорил про неудобства? Тебе придется увезти его на вершину отдаленной горы, чтобы передать секреты мастерства? — Если да, то я готов был на такую жертву. 

— Надеюсь, к таким крайностям прибегать не придется, сэр. Я намеревался поручить ему большинство своих обязанностей в отношении вас, под моим руководством. Можно предположить, что, по крайней мере поначалу, результаты будут примерно таковы, как сегодня утром. 

Я задумался. Уж лучше терпеть эти неудобства несколько месяцев, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь или навечно запятнать честь Вустеров. 

— Но ты ведь будешь стоять на подхвате, на случай если назреет какой-нибудь кризис? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Превосходно, Дживс. Начинай претворять план в действие. 

*** 

В первое утро мне показалось, что Дживс со мной грубоват, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как он на меня набросился, как только я официально принял звание его ученика. Видели когда-нибудь кино про войну, в котором герой начинает свой путь с тренировочного лагеря, полосы препятствий и уборки постели по уставу, пока руки не сведет от усталости, а злобный сержант тем временем на него орет? Вот у меня было то же самое, только со свирепыми взглядами вместо окриков. 

В тот момент, если бы меня спросили, я бы ответил, что не бросил все только потому, что иначе мне пришлось бы выживать в одиночку. Взывать к благородной натуре мистера Вустера было бы бесполезно — Дживсу избавиться от меня стоило бы не большего труда, чем от белой тужурки с золотыми пуговицами, или тирольской шляпы, или еще какого-нибудь предмета неудовлетворительного качества, который мистер Вустер притащил домой. Но, по правде говоря, была у меня еще одна причина. Мистер Вустер давал понять, что за возможность учиться у ног Дживса любой разумный камердинер прошел бы по трупам. А в мистере Вустере было что-то такое, что даже мне не хотелось разочаровать. 

Так что я научился жарить яичницу и заправлять постели. Я научился чувствовать, что мистер Вустер сейчас проснется, еще до того, как он чувствовал это сам. Я выучил шесть разных составов для полировки обуви и в каких случаях какой используется. Я даже узнал, что такое «идеальный эффект бабочки» и как его достичь, хотя меня и не подпускали к белым галстукам мистера Вустера, пока я не воспроизвел эффект на Дживсе пять раз подряд. 

Как только Дживс решил, что я более или менее освоил эти основы, мы перешли к изучению принципов того, как правильно одеваться. Мы наблюдали джентльменов в различных ситуациях, и он допрашивал меня об ошибках в одежде каждого из них. Его сверхъестественное зрение позволяло заметить пятнышко от воды на обуви с пятидесяти шагов — просто жуть. 

Примерно в это же время он объявил, что настала пора привести в порядок мой собственный гардероб. У меня была парочка хороших костюмов — настолько хороших, насколько я мог себе позволить — но Дживс все их заклеймил. Мне приходилось прятаться в кладовке каждый раз, как к мистеру Вустеру приходили гости; по утверждению Дживса, он умер бы со стыда, если бы кто-нибудь увидел, как я одет. 

— Сами посудите, — сказал я ему, — Я не могу одеваться так же хорошо, как, скажем, мистер Вустер, на жалованье камердинера. Это физически невозможно. 

В ответ Дживс протащил меня по всем лавкам старьевщиков в Лондоне в поисках вещей с малейшим признаком потенциала. Вещи, у которых Дживс одобрял ткань и покрой, я мог себе позволить, только если они были испачканы или испорчены. 

— Это только к лучшему, мистер Барроу, — заявил Дживс, — поскольку ваши сарториальные навыки достойны сожаления. 

— Мои какие навыки? 

Дживс добавил к моей учебной программе список обязательной литературы. 

*** 

За следующие несколько недель я успел привыкнуть к камердинерскому дуэту Дживса и Барроу. Должен признать, до пришествия Барроу я и не подозревал, насколько камердинерство похоже на лебедя, который величественно скользит по озерной глади, в то время как под поверхностью воды его ноги неистово трудятся. С другой стороны, возможно, Дживсу и вправду все давалось так легко, как казалось. 

Не то что Барроу. Однажды днем Дживс заставил его целый час подряд открывать дверь, и из их разговора я понял, что это было не в первый раз. Лично я бы не выдержал, но на немногочисленные возражения Барроу Дживс просто отвечал, что тот имеет полное право уйти и сам искать себе работу. 

Я хотел было вмешаться, потому что счел, что это уже нарушение духа моего соглашения с Барроу, но Дживс настоял, что ему нужна полная свобода действий, чтобы продолжать обучение. Однако я решил из предосторожности расспросить Барроу, как ему живется с такой нагрузкой, когда однажды вечером Дживс отправился в клуб «Юный Ганимед», чтобы передохнуть от обязанностей учителя. 

— Справляюсь, сэр. Мистер Дживс довольно строг, но он очень много знает. 

— Он величайший из камердинеров, — согласился я. — А если он чего-то не знает о камердинерстве, то это и не стоит того, чтобы знать. Если в принципе есть то, чего он не знает — я лично в этом сомневаюсь. 

— В самом деле, сэр, — ответил Барроу голосом, до жути похожим на Дживса. А потом добавил своим голосом: — Кроме одного. 

— Ах да, кроме этого. 

Дживс продолжал намекать, что желал бы знать обстоятельства, при которых мы были изгнаны из Йоркшира, но я продолжал закоснело стоять на своем — если я правильно помню, что значит «закоснело». 

К счастью, правда об этих обст. была успешно скрыта от тети Далии. Оказывается, дворецкий сказал остальным гостям, что я уехал по срочным семейным обстоятельствам. Поскольку тетя Далия — член семьи, она сразу почуяла неладное, но я отболтался, что дело в ежегодном обеде клуба «Юный Ганимед» и в неприятном положении, которое по желанию Дживса не буду пересказывать. Это даже была почти правда, потому что положение и вправду вышло неприятное, и если бы Дживс знал его подробности, он бы посоветовал мне держать язык за зубами. Упоминание «Юного Ганимеда» было ложным следом, признаю. 

— Знаете что, — сказал Барроу. — Раз уж он ушел… 

Я поставил твердый крест на любые шуры-муры, пока Дживс присутствует в квартире, но он дал нам понять, что его не будет несколько часов. Для Барроу это было нечто вроде практического экзамена: сможет ли он выдержать период одинокого камердинерства и избежать катастроф. 

Я опустил подробности следующего часа из моего отчета Дживсу и опущу их сейчас. Скажу лишь, что, несмотря на отсутствие в квартире бильярдной, мы получили удовольствие. 

Так и повелось между нами в те вечера, когда у Дживса был выходной. Было чертовски удобно заниматься такими вещами в собственной квартире, но мне мешала одна назойливая мысль. А каково было бы делать все то же самое, но в присутствии Дживса? В смысле, не только в присутствии, но и при участии. То есть вместо Барроу, я имею в виду, а не в дополнение к нему. Хотя Барроу был вполне приятным малым и я желал ему добра, но это была не любовь. 

Впрочем, дела шли неплохо. Барроу начал делать успехи, и Дживс расслабился настолько, что иногда отпускал словечко похвалы. Однажды, месяца через два после того, как началось обучение Барроу, Дживс спросил, не может ли оставить меня одного на вечер: 

— В «Юном Ганимеде» день открытых дверей, сэр, для кандидатов в члены. 

— Само собой, старина, — ответил я. — Я вполне справлюсь и с Барроу. — Я как раз хотел предложить ему попробовать кое-что новенькое. 

Послышался далекий овечий — точнее Дживсов — кашель. 

— Я собирался взять Барроу с собой, сэр. 

— С собой? — взвизгнул я. — В «Юный Ганимед»? 

— Да, сэр. Как вы помните, целью нашего предприятия было обеспечить ему постоянное место работы. Ресурсы клуба значительно увеличат шансы на успех этого поиска. И мне придется… — мимолетная тень страдания пробежала по лику Дживса, — рекомендовать его в члены клуба. 

— Думаешь, он уже готов? 

— Он достаточно подготовлен, чтобы я мог спонсировать его без крайней степени унижения, сэр, а следующий день открытых дверей состоится только через шесть месяцев. Если вы не хотите, чтобы он задержался в квартире на весь этот срок, это наш лучший шанс. 

Я немедленно сообразил, что если Барроу примут в «Юный Ганимед», наши вечера наедине прекратятся. Однако, как и указал Дживс, нашей конечной целью было найти ему работу. И я не мог не признать, что возможность остаться наедине с Дживсом в скором времени, а не через шесть месяцев значительно смягчит удар. 

— Действуй как считаешь нужным, Дживс, — провозгласил я. 

*** 

Что греха таить, я здорово удивился, когда Дживс пригласил меня с собой в «Юный Ганимед». С его слов о клубе и обо мне у меня сложилось впечатление, что, по его мнению, мне понадобиться три-четыре года упорной учебы, чтобы меня взяли туда выносить пепельницы. 

По дороге в клуб он в последнюю минуту поспешно выдавал мне указания, как не опозорить его и не опозориться самому. В какой-то момент он сказал: 

— Когда вы предстанете перед приемной комиссией… 

— Что? 

— Перед комиссией, которая рассматривает кандидатов в члены клуба, — объяснил он. — С моей рекомендацией есть небольшая надежда, что вас сочтут соответствующим стандартам. 

Дживс что-то упоминал о том, что это день открытых дверей для кандидатов, но я не придал этому значения. Я-то думал, что он просто решил воспользоваться случаем показать мне, как должны выглядеть настоящие камердинеры, и сравнить меня с ними не в мою пользу. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вступил в клуб? 

— Хочу — это, пожалуй, слишком сильно сказано, — ответил Дживс. Но я считаю, что это будет осмысленно ввиду нашей цели найти вам подходящее место. 

Честно говоря, я об этом уже почти позабыл. Я так привык к тому, чтобы прислуживать мистеру Вустеру и получать нарекания от Дживса, что мне казалось, так будет продолжаться всегда. 

— Думаете, уже пора? 

Если бы я всерьез поразмыслил об этом, то решил бы, что, по мнению Дживса, мне еще несколько лет идти к цели. 

— Пора задуматься об этом. В том случае, если вы произведете достаточно хорошее впечатление сегодня. 

— А то как же, — пробормотал я. 

Дживс свирепо уставился на меня. 

— В смысле, я приложу все усилия, мистер Дживс. 

— Так-то лучше, — сказал он. 

Дживс оказался довольно популярен в этом своем клубе. Когда мы вошли, нам пришлось пройти сквозь целый строй камердинеров и дворецких, которые пожимали ему руку и называли его Реджи. Некоторые даже похлопали его по плечу. Удивительно, как после этого их руки не превратились в ледышки и не отломились. 

Еще я удивился, что он не отвел в сторонку и не вломил в челюсть типу, который поинтересовался, не племянник ли я ему. Вместо этого он ответил: 

— Нет, — совершенно спокойным тоном, как будто предположение кровного родства между нами не было смертельным оскорблением. — Мистер Барроу мой протеже. 

«Протеже» звучало куда лучше, чем «полоумный идиот, которого навязал мне мой наниматель», как, по моим предположениям, он должен был меня представить, только используя какие-нибудь другие, незнакомые мне слова вместо «полоумный идиот». 

После того, как мы поздоровались со всеми приятелями «Реджи», настала пора оценить конкурентов. Поначалу мне казалось, что у меня неплохие шансы — у одного из кандидатов стрелки на брюках были отглажены не по центру, и разговаривал он с густым северным акцентом: я знал, что могу побить его одной левой. Но потом мы перешли в читальную комнату. 

— Мистер Дживс, — сказал я. 

— Слушаю? 

— Вам придется меня спрятать. 

— Зачем? 

— Вон там мистер Карсон. Дворецкий на моем последнем месте работы. 

Дживс утащил меня в дальний угол за баром. 

— Если он член клуба, то мне сюда не попасть, — сказал я. — Это он меня уволил. 

— Я не знаком с этим джентльменом, — ответил Дживс. — Одну минуту, я наведу справки. 

Пока его не было, ко мне подошел один из выносильщиков пепельниц, чье место я был недостоин занять, и спросил, не хочу ли я чего-нибудь выпить. Я хотел, и опрокинул выпивку одним махом, решив, что о чем Дживс не знает, то его не касается. Но когда я попытался расплатиться, мальчишка ответил мне, что все напитки записываются на счет членов клуба. Поскольку я в клубе не состою, то его запишут на счет Дживса, а я потом могу вернуть ему деньги. 

Я решил сказать, что выпил в медицинских целях, чтобы прийти в себя от шока встречи с Карсоном — вдруг прокатит. 

Дживс вернулся. 

— Мистер Карсон — кандидат в члены клуба, как и вы, — сказал он. — Но если у него есть компрометирующие вас сведения, он может поделиться ими с приемной комиссией. 

Если он поделится всем, что знает, приемная комиссия наверняка решит, что я не соответствую их стандартам. А если Дживс выяснит, почему именно я не соответствую стандартам… я не знал, что он тогда сделает, но был уверен, что мне это не понравится. 

— Если он не узнает, что я здесь, у него не будет причин им рассказывать. 

— Он увидит вас за обедом. Всех кандидатов рассаживают рядом. 

Я заметил в его рассуждениях лазейку: 

— А мне обязательно присутствовать на обеде? 

— Если хотите попасть в клуб, то да. 

— Что ж, тогда я проиграл. 

Если Карсон увидит меня, хорошо, если он расскажет только приемной комиссии, а не пометит меня алой буквой «С» (содомит) при всем честном народе. А поскольку Дживс представил меня как своего протеже, дошло до меня, на нем это тоже плохо отразится. 

Я, конечно, долго тут распинался о том, как Дживс меня угнетает, и это была чистая правда, но он старался ради моего же блага, и нехорошо бы вышло, если бы его выставили из родного клуба и ославили из-за меня. Еще мне пришло в голову, что при таком раскладе — особенно если скандалом окажется хоть как-то затронут мистер Вустер — есть немалые шансы, что он посвятит остаток жизни тому, чтобы ад, через который я прошел в последние два месяца, показался мне по сравнению с этим каникулами в Монте-Карло. 

— Я должен уйти, прежде чем он меня заметит, — сказал я. — Это единственный способ. 

— Даже при условии, что я признаю ваше обучение неудачным? 

В переводе это значило: даже если он откажется помогать мне с поиском работы. 

— Ага, — ответил я. — Дело не в том, что мне несдобровать, если он расскажет о том, что знает. Я не могу объяснить, но… это может дурно отразиться на вас и, возможно, даже на мистере Вустере. 

Если бы я не был так расстроен, я бы ожидал, что Дживс напустится на меня за то, что я сказал «ага». Вместо этого он заявил мне: 

— Мистер Барроу, раньше я не мог этого заподозрить, но сейчас я убежден, что вы приобрели крупицу того, что мистер Вустер именует феодальной верностью. — После этого он просигналил бармену принести нам выпивки. 

Я только минут через пять сумел подобрать челюсть с пола. Отсутствие феодальной верности было, по мнению Дживса, худшим пороком меня как камердинера, даже хуже моего прежнего вкуса в одежде и полного невежества по поводу идеального эффекта бабочки. Узнать от мистера Дживса, что во мне есть крупица феодальной верности, было все равно, что от другого услышать, что я достоин производства в рыцари, а то и сразу в пэры. 

После того как выпивку принесли, он продолжил: 

— Вы правы, конечно: подобный скандал не должен затронуть мистера Вустера. Этого исхода следует избегать всеми силами. 

У меня все еще голова шла кругом после последнего сюрприза, так что я едва не упустил смысл того, что он сказал — а именно, что эта зараза всё знает. Я пробормотал что-то вроде: 

— Какой такой скандал? Я ничего не говорил о скандале. 

Дживс взглянул на меня так, словно говорил: «Ты прекрасно знаешь, какой скандал». 

— Определенный контингент в комиссии отнесется к вам с сочувствием, но одобрение должно быть единогласным. И, к сожалению, мы не можем полагаться на полное молчание со стороны всех членов клуба. Есть те, кто считает, что сообщать о подобных склонностях потенциальным нанимателям важнее, чем клубная конфиденциальность. 

— Ясно, — сказал я. — Значит, мне остается только выскользнуть отсюда, пока он меня не заметил? 

— Столь радикальные меры следует приберечь на крайний случай, — ответил Дживс. — Камердинеру, который желает снискать доверие своего господина, нужно уметь находить удовлетворительные решения сложных проблем. Считайте это упражнением. 

Мы работали над удовлетворительным решением сложных проблем всю последнюю пару недель: Дживс описывал мне различные передряги, из которых извлекал мистера Вустера и всевозможных его друзей и родственников, а потом останавливался на самом интересном месте, чтобы я догадался, как именно он всех спас. Мне редко удавалось найти его решение.

— Что у нас есть и что нам нужно? — подсказал Дживс. 

— Нам нужно, чтобы Карсон держал рот на замке, — ответил я. — У нас… нет ничего? Мы знаем, что он хочет вступить в «Юный Ганимед». Может, и можно предложить ему за молчание поддержку в приемной комиссии, но я не думаю, что сработает. У него и так неплохие шансы, и без… хм. — У меня забрезжила идея. 

— Слушаю? 

— А как ваша приемная комиссия отнесется к водевилю? 

Мне выпала редкая честь поставить Дживса в тупик: 

— В каком смысле? 

— В смысле дворецкого, который в юные годы попирал подмостки в составе комической танцевально-музыкальной труппы под названием «Весельчаки Чарли». Это самая мрачная, самая страшная тайна Карсона. Если приемная комиссия это не одобрит — возможно, даже если ей будет все равно — мы сможем юлалить его сколько душе угодно. 

— Вы ссылаетесь на тот случай, когда мистер Вустер отвлек агрессивное внимание мистера Споуда, сославшись на его владение одноименным магазином белья? 

— Да, разумеется, я именно это имею в виду. 

— Меня несколько смутило использование имени «Юлалия» в качестве глагола, — пояснил Дживс. — Должен признать, что приемная комиссия вряд ли отнесется с пониманием к такому прошлому. Может сработать. 

— А какой план был у вас? — спросил я. 

— Я собирался организовать телеграмму на его имя из Йоркшира, требующую его немедленного присутствия по неназванной крайней необходимости, — ответил Дживс. — Проблема, разумеется, заключалась в том, что по прибытии домой он узнал бы, что телеграмма — фальшивка, и мог бы появиться в клубе позднее. Подход, как вы выразились, имени Юлалии может оказаться более долговременным решением. 

— В смысле, моя идея вам понравилась больше? — уточнил я не без самодовольства. 

— Как вы знаете, психология индивида имеет в таких случаях первостепенное значение. Будучи не полностью осведомлен об индивидуальных чертах Карсона, я неизбежно предложил решение более общего характера. 

Другими словами, да, но хватит уже об этом. 

Так что перед обедом Дживс задержал Карсона и изложил ему положение дел. На обеде нас с Карсоном усадили друг напротив друга за кандидатским столом, но его рот был на замке. Он, правда, бросил на меня несколько злобных взглядов, но по сравнению с Дживсовыми это была ерунда, а когда мне надоело, я сказал: 

— Что-то у тебя невеселый вид, Чарли, — и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

*** 

В ту ночь Дживс и Барроу приплелись домой в довольно поздний час, и вид у Барроу был измученный. Я думал, Дживс будет его распекать, но тот вместо этого отправил его в гостевую комнату и сам прислуживал молодому господину. 

— Ну, Дживс, колись, — сказал я, пока он снимал с меня и чистил пиджак. — Приняли Барроу? 

— Окончательное решение приемной комиссии станет известно только через несколько дней, сэр, но у меня есть все основания ожидать успеха. 

— Вот и славно. Надо полагать, скоро он переберется в собственное логово, а? 

— В самом деле, сэр. Это касается вопроса, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить. 

Было в тоне Дживса что-то такое, опасное. И это что-то мне решительно не нравилось. 

— Что ж, говори, — предложил я несмело. 

— Как я понял, сэр, в некоторых отношениях вы предпочитаете услуги Барроу моим. 

Я ушам своим поверить не мог. Где гнев, где отвращение? Видимо, он говорит о чем-то другом. 

— Разумеется, нет, Дживс. Барроу сделал большие успехи, но ты — это золотой стандарт, по которому измеряют всех остальных камердинеров, а? 

— Мне следует говорить прямее, сэр? — Дживс глубоко вздохнул. — Он, насколько мне известно, моложе и лучше соответствует общепринятым стандартам красоты. И кроме того, вы, вероятно, в этом смысле предпочитаете иметь дело с менее волевой личностью. Я готов, сэр, если вы пожелаете, передать ему свой пост, коль скоро он достаточно обучен. 

Я хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Когда я наконец снова обрел дар речи, я спросил: 

— Ты знал? Дживс? Ты… знал? 

— Да, сэр. Состояние вашей и его одежды, когда я возвращался из «Юного Ганимеда», говорили сами за себя. 

— И ты не… э-э… тебя все устраивает? 

— Меня не устраивает только то, что мне вы никогда не давали возможности услужить вам таким образом, сэр, — сказал Дживс печально. — Должен сознаться, я лелеял некоторые надежды, но поскольку вы ни разу не проявили ни малейшей искры интереса, я был вынужден признать, что вы просто… не заинтересованы. 

Мне на ум пришла строчка из какого-то там поэта: Здесь сердце благородное разбилось. 

— О Дживс! — воскликнул я, слишком обуреваемый чувствами, не в силах облечь их в слова. 

— Я не намеревался касаться этой темы, — продолжал он, очевидно, неправильно поняв смысл моего «О Дживс!», — и решился упомянуть ее только потому, что должен предоставить вам всю имеющую отношение к делу информацию перед принятием решения.

Все еще обуреваемый, я снова воскликнул: 

— О Дживс! — и на этот раз я подкрепил восклицание полновесным поцелуем, в надежде предотвратить дальнейшее непонимание. 

Здесь я снова опускаю завесу, но ненадолго и почти прозрачную. Прежде чем мы могли зайти достаточно далеко, Дживс остановил меня со словами: 

— Сэр, мы не можем продолжать в таком духе, пока Барроу остается в квартире. 

Я не мог не признать логичность его доводов: 

— Это будет не очень по-рыцарски, верно? 

— Нет, сэр. И не слишком достойно. 

— А как быстро ты сможешь подыскать ему новое место? Дай примерную оценку, и я начну считать дни. 

Со стороны Дживса послышался взволнованный вздох: 

— Итак, вы выбрали, сэр? 

— Нечего здесь выбирать, — заявил я строго. — Твое место остается твоим: Вустеры не признают подделок. Даже без… — Тут меня поразила ужасная мысль. — Ты ведь делаешь это не из-за желания молодого господина? В смысле, ты не решился предложить себя только ради того, чтобы сохранить должность? 

— Разумеется, нет, сэр. Я давно желаю вас. 

— Слава богу! — Вслед за облегчением у меня возник новый вопрос: — Но что же ты сразу не сказал? 

— Это было бы неуместно, сэр, учитывая, что вы не проявляли интереса. 

— Не слишком-то красиво со стороны господина проявлять интерес к слуге, не убедившись прежде, что встречный интерес имеет место. 

Дживс на мгновение смутился: 

— Под таким углом я ситуацию не рассматривал, сэр. 

— Так рассмотри. Это было бы совсем не по-рыцарски, а? 

— В самом деле, сэр, — признал Дживс. — Так вы обратили свое внимание на Барроу потому… 

Меня снедало напряжение, которое требовало выхода. Поскольку самый очевидный путь в данный момент был закрыт, я вместо этого стукнул Дживса по голове подушкой со словами: 

— Потому что он предложил, олух ты царя небесного. 

Ума не приложу, что на меня нашло. 

К счастью, Дживс простил мне мое упущение. 

— Понимаю, сэр, — сказал он, вынимая подушку из моих рук и возвращая ее на кровать. 

— Да, — добавил я. — В этом и состоит его изощренная техника соблазнения. А еще он спас меня из садового лабиринта. Считай, что ты осведомлен. И полагаю, что часть со спасением ты давно выполнил, так что остается только предложить. — Впрочем, это Дживс тоже только что проделал. — И избавиться от присутствия Барроу. 

— Что касается этого, сэр, у меня есть некоторые мысли, как восстановить Барроу на прежнем месте. Он дал мне понять, что скучает по Йоркширу, так что с его стороны такой исход будет признан удовлетворительным. 

Итак, я ранее сказал, что это невозможно, но Дживс утверждал, что возможно, следовательно, он мог располагать фактами, неизвестными мне. 

— Каким образом? Ты ведь в курсе обстоятельств нашего полуночного изгнания? 

— У меня есть некоторое о них представление, сэр. Мистер Карсон, дворецкий в Аббатстве Даунтон, присутствовал сегодня в «Юном Ганимеде». Мы обсудили положение дел в откровенной манере. 

Я хотел было спросить, насколько откровенной, но решил, что лучше мне не знать о том, что Карсон, например, упомянул, что застал меня со спущенными штанами, или какие-нибудь еще постыдные подробности. 

Дживс продолжал: 

— Он не сообщил его светлости, что уволил Барроу, полагая, что это неподходящие для письма новости. Собственно говоря, он прибыл в Лондон в частности для того, чтобы подыскать камердинера на замену до возвращения его светлости из Нью-Йорка на следующей неделе. И, что очень удачно, он ничего не сказал остальным слугам о причинах отъезда Барроу. Барроу может безболезненно вернуться на свое место, коль скоро мистера Карсона удастся принудить к молчанию. 

— Вот тут я вижу неувязку, — заметил я. — Как, по-твоему, принудить Карсона к молчанию? Хочу заметить, что в ночь инцидента молчание было ему не свойственно. 

— Могу я напомнить вам, сэр, историю мистера Споуда и Юлалии? 

— Карсон тоже выпускает женское белье? — это мне было трудно представить. С другой стороны, про Споуда такое тоже было трудно представить. 

— Не совсем, сэр, но у него есть тайна, которую он столь же тщательно скрывает. 

— И Барроу знает его тайну? 

— Знает, сэр. 

— И это настоящий Табаско? 

— Я упомянул тему в разговоре с мистером Карсоном сегодня вечером, и его реакция была весьма многообещающей, сэр. 

— Выходит, рука руку моет, а? Карсон нем как рыба, Барроу нем как рыба, и все чики-пики? 

— Чего-то в таком духе я и пытаюсь добиться, сэр, — ответил Дживс. 

— Что ж, вперед с моим благословением, — сказал я. — А ты уверен, что трюк сработает? 

— Уверен, сэр. Единственное, чего я боялся — это что вы решите оставить Барроу. 

— Не решу, — заверил я. — Барроу во многих отношениях замечательный человек, но он не Дживс. 

— Понимаю, сэр. В таком случае, я встречусь с мистером Карсоном завтра для еще одного откровенного обмена взглядами. 

— И он удалится в Йоркшир и прихватит с собой Барроу, — заключил я. — А мы останемся одни в своей квартире, как горлицы в гнездышке. 

— В самом деле, сэр. 

*** 

Чудо из чудес, назавтра Дживс позволил мне выспаться и сам позаботился о газете и чае. Он разбудил меня только в девять, сказав, что ему надо уйти ненадолго, и чтобы я привел себя в порядок. 

Хорошо, что я так и сделал, потому что вскоре после того, как я устроился на кухне и сделал себе чашку чаю, Дживс вернулся в сопровождении Карсона. 

Первой моей мыслью было, что Дживс все же не догадывался, за что меня уволили, и теперь, когда Карсон восполнил пробелы в его знаниях, Дживс пригласил его в гости, чтобы совместно избить меня до полусмерти за растление мистера Вустера. Сам не знаю, почему это пришло мне в голову. Нечистая совесть виновата, наверное. 

Вместо это Карсон — после того, как Дживс чувствительно подтолкнул его в спину — сказал: 

— Мистер Барроу, мистер Дживс дал мне понять, что ваше увольнение из Аббатства Даунтон было следствием печального недоразумения. 

— Вот как? — переспросил я, глядя на Дживса. Положение, в котором нас застали, трудно было истолковать неправильно. 

В ответ Дживс прошептал одними губами: 

— Юлалия. 

— Да, — сказал Карсон. — Так что я приглашаю вас вернуться назад и… — тут он бросил на Дживса умоляющий взгляд, словно говоря: «Это обязательно?» 

Дживс кивнул, словно отвечая: «Да, обязательно». 

— … и прошу вас принять мои глубокие извинения. 

Мне хотелось уточнить, насколько глубокие, но я решил не испытывать судьбу. 

— Ну что ж, — ответил я. — Я скучал по Даунтону. 

Карсон продолжал: 

— Поскольку мистер Дживс объяснил мне, что последние два месяца вы посвятили совершенствованию в профессии, я, разумеется, не буду удерживать пропущенные дни из вашего жалования. 

— Я многому научился у Дживса. — Если Дживсу удалось выбить из него все это с помощью одних лишь «Весельчаков Чарли», мне многому еще предстояло научиться. Но, возможно, Дживсу надоело делить с кем-то свою кладовку и своего мистера Вустера. Мне бы надоело. И мое соглашение с мистером Вустером распространялось только на одно предложение о работе; было у меня предчувствие, что, если я откажусь от этого места, Дживс заявит, что отныне я предоставлен сам себе. 

— Ладно, — сказал я. — Я вернусь. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Карсон и повернулся к Дживсу. — А вы… 

— Я не стану упоминать в присутствии приемной комиссии ни вопрос, который мы обсуждали ранее, ни совершенно постыдное пренебрежение, с которым вы отказались развивать врожденные таланты Барроу, — ответил Дживс. 

— Прошу прощения! — сказал Карсон. 

— Чьей обязанностью является обучение слуг-мужчин в загородном поместье, мистер Карсон? — спросил Дживс грозным тоном, который подошел бы директору деревенской школы. Мне самому он несколько раз успел задать подобную взбучку, и теперь, должен признать, я с удовольствием наблюдал, как ее получает кто-то еще. 

— Дворецкого, — ответил Карсон. — Но… 

— И как долго мистер Барроу просил сделать его камердинером? 

— Не помню. Несколько лет. Я считал, что он не годится для этой должности. 

— Я тоже так счел бы, мистер Карсон, если бы основывался на том, что увидел, когда он прибыл сюда. Но всего двух месяцев согласованных усилий хватило, чтобы превратить его в совершенно удовлетворительного камердинера. Такой быстрый прогресс свидетельствует о том, что единственное, чего ему не хватало, это приложения усилий. Я понимаю, что у дворецкого в большом доме много обязанностей, но я считаю, что за восемь лет у него могло найтись немного времени. 

Карсон поерзал на месте и пробормотал, что, возможно, был несколько небрежен. 

— В течение четырех из этих лет шла война, знаете ли. 

— Знаю, — ответил Дживс. — В течение четырех. — Он сделал многозначительную паузу. — К счастью, она уже кончилась. Я буду следить за дальнейшей карьерой мистера Барроу с некоторым интересом. 

Карсон сунул мне в руку билеты на поезд — как я понял, отъезд был намечен на тот же день — и ушел, поджав хвост. 

— Вы не лукавили, мистер Дживс? — спросил я, когда он ушел. 

— О чем именно? 

— «Совершенно удовлетворительно», «быстрый прогресс» и так далее? Или вы просто дразнили Карсона? 

— «Совершенно удовлетворительно», пожалуй, было небольшим преувеличением, — ответил он. — Полагаю, «в целом удовлетворительно» прозвучало бы точнее. 

Меня вполне устраивало и «в целом удовлетворительно». 

— А следить за моей карьерой с некоторым интересом? 

— Я надеюсь видеться с вами в «Юном Ганимеде», когда граф будет приезжать в Лондон, и, разумеется, прошу вас писать мне о неотложных вопросах, когда вы будете в Йоркшире. 

— Значит, меня примут? — спросил я. 

— Приемная комиссия еще не огласила список, но у меня есть основания полагать, что моя рекомендация окажется решающей. 

В переводе это значило, что приемная комиссия не осмелится завалить того, кого спонсировал сам Дживс. Они-то знали, на что он способен. 

— Спасибо, Дживс. Не только за клубную рекомендацию… вообще за всё. 

Мы пожали руки, и я вернулся в гостевую спальню собрать вещи. Я аккуратно укладывал свои новые костюмы в свой новый чемодан — тоже купленный подержанным и тщательно отремонтированный. Я не исключал, что Дживс может запросто зайти и проверить, как я укладываю чемодан, в порядке последнего экзамена. 

Он действительно зашел, но взглянул на мой чемодан лишь мельком. 

— Мистер Вустер хочет побеседовать с вами до вашего отъезда. 

Я пошел в гостиную, где мистер Вустер сидел за фортепиано. 

— Приветик, Барроу. 

— Доброе утро, сэр, — ответил я. 

— Я так понял, ты нас скоро покинешь? 

— Да, сэр. Двухчасовым поездом. 

Мистер Вустер рассеянно проиграл несколько нот. — Что ж, было чертовски приятно видеть тебя в гостях. 

— Вы очень добры, сэр. — Вообще-то он был первым, кто мне такое сказал. 

— Если когда-нибудь окажешься в передряге, черкни нам пару строк, и молодой господин примчится на подмогу, — добавил он. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Я очень ценю вашу помощь. И мистера Дживса. Это было… — и я замолчал, растроганный до глубины души. 

Вот в чем дело. Я все еще был уверен, что у мистера Вустера не все дома. Все его истории оказались правдой — даже та про тетину собаку и анисовые брюки — но я не мог представить себе, чтобы человек в здравом уме за год мог впутаться в такое количество неприятностей, как он. 

Но тронутый или нет, он был добрейшим человеком в Англии. Большинство после той ночи в бильярдной выставили бы меня, дав пару фунтов и, возможно, расплывчатое рекомендательное письмо, если повезет. Многие, скорее всего, обвинили бы меня во всем — это ведь я предложил встречу и выбрал место. Но не думаю, что мистеру Вустеру даже мысль об этом пришла в голову — и не потому что он дурак. Скорее потому, что он под моей злостью разглядел и страх, и боль. 

Дживс сказал Карсону, что единственное, чего мне недоставало, чтобы превратиться во в целом удовлетворительного камердинера, было приложение усилий. Но чтобы стать хорошим человеком, мне недоставало мистера Вустера — а он наверняка даже не заметил, сколько для меня сделал. 

**Эпилог:**

Должен сознаться, я едва не минуты считал до отъезда Барроу, но когда дверь за ним закрылась в последний раз, я почувствовал некоторую опустошенность. Вот мы и остались вдвоем, как горлицы в гнездышке, но у меня было такое чувство, будто мы только что поставили птенца на крыло. 

— Как думаешь, он будет счастлив, Дживс? 

Вопрос имел для меня некоторое личное значение, потому что мое будущее счастье с Дживсом никогда не состоялось бы, если бы Барроу не ворвался в наши жизни. 

— Не исключено, сэр, — ответил Дживс и присел рядом со мной на табурет перед фортепиано. — Положение дел в Даунтоне весьма подходит амбициозному молодому человеку, коль скоро есть кому дать ему полезный совет. Но если он решит избрать более… интимный… путь службы холостому джентльмену, то в следующий его приезд в Лондон мы сверимся с клубным реестром и подберем кого-нибудь с соответствующим темпераментом. 

— Ага, — сказал я. — Серые клеточки потихоньку шевелятся на эту тему в твоем блестящем мозгу? 

— Да, сэр. 

— В таком случае, я могу смело изгнать эти мысли из своего заурядного мозга и посвятить себя более насущным задачам? — Я прижался к нему, намекая, как я надеялся, на то, какого рода задачи имел в виду. 

— Параметры вашего мозга совершенно удовлетворительны, сэр, — сказал он и обнял его, точнее голову, в которой он содержится, большой умелой рукой. — Но да, можете считать, что ситуация под контролем. 

— Вот и славно, — сказал я и переключил весь свой мозг на задачу, как лучше поцеловать любимого. 

Следующую неделю мы с Дживсом провели внутри и в непосредственной близости от спальни. Не вдаваясь в непристойные детали, замечу лишь, что занятия, подобающие этому местоположению, куда приятнее, когда занимаешься ими с тем, кого любишь. 

**Или,**

Я наполовину ожидал, что вдали от присмотра Дживса Карсон набросится на меня, но мои опасения не оправдались. Когда мы вернулись в Даунтон, он сообщил остальным слугам, что я был в Лондоне и постигал камердинерскую науку у одного из великих представителей этой профессии (правда) и что он не предупредил никого о моем возвращении, потому что знал, что по окончании обучения я смогу сам выбрать место себе по вкусу (не совсем правда). Потом он заставил их отдать мне открытку от О’Брайен, которой они украсили людскую, раз уж меня не было на месте, когда она пришла. 

Через несколько дней выяснилась причина продолжительного разумного поведения Карсона: пришел список новых членов «Юного Ганимеда». Я там был. И Карсон там был, но его имя стояло в отдельной секции, помеченной: «С испытательным сроком». 

Дживс действительно позаботился обо всем.


End file.
